Forever Is Our Today
by Ayrki
Summary: An end of the Silver Millennium story told from Saturn before she calls the Silence. Shoujo-ai (Venus/Saturn) Also a songfic.


Forever Is Our Today  
  
By: Ayrki  
  
I own not Sailormoon, nor the song. I merely pulled them out, put them in the blender with Ezri and this is what we came up with.  
  
  
  
The small figure stood, alone on the desolate battlefield. All life had vanished from this once prosperous world, vanquished in the massacre. Bodies from each side lay where they had fallen and had taken their last gasp of air provided by the Ginsuishou. The very same crystal that had made each planet inhabitable; the crystal that now flickered and desperately tried to save the life of its wielder.  
  
The figure of the young woman finally moved, surveying the death and carnage. Her throat tightened as she saw the gouge in the surface of the planet from an attack. Around her lay several bodies and limbs. None of them any match for the sword talisman the warrior had wielded. Picking her way carefully past the creatures of myth, legend, and nightmare and the soldiers who had sought to stop the converging forces. Corpses were strewn everywhere with the exception of one crater; there, only one body lay.  
  
A furious wind whipped and pulled at the shoulder length hair of the girl. Stepping into the small clearing, she knelt by the fallen warrior and set her long weapon down beside her. Reaching out with a gloved hand she brushed the ever-rebellious sandy locks away from the face of a woman not much older than she. With the gentle gesture the wind calmed but still blew, ever defiant like its mistress.  
  
Violet eyes closed, and the young woman banished the carnage from her mind, bringing forth happier times and memories. Ones of the tall, sandy haired, and teal-eyed woman alive and well. She lowered her head and fought to control her raging emotions.  
  
The scene on the ocean planet had been the same; creature's corpses lay everywhere mixed with the army that had defiantly risen up to counter it. Not one soul had survived, with the senshi of the planet to be the last to fall on the beach of her favourite look out. Thoughts of her beloved were her last, before that: of the last survivor. The one who would avenge them and destroy the enemy and cleanse the worlds of blood, death, and carnage.  
  
Taking one last look around, the young woman grasped her pole-arm and stood. She closed her eyes and let her dark, violet highlighted hair fall in front of her face to veil it. Summoning the power she had been born into, she grasped what was needed for her final journey. She had one place to go, she had to know if any had survived.  
  
Mirrored, and yet, magnified, the image on the Moon was so alike that of the outer planets. Here the carnage was much worse though: corpses piled high, and bodies were strewn everywhere making it impossible to walk with out stepping in the death that seeped into the very land.  
  
The raven-haired warrior turned to survey the waters of Mare Serenitas. The Sea of Peace was no longer serene like the Moon had once been. Now, it too, was stained with the blood of those who had coveted it and those who had sought to protect it. The once crystal blue sparkling waters now a dull scarlet. The Sea of Peace now marred by the blood of thousands.  
  
Turning away, the young woman saw another warriors last resting place. Adversaries of the tall warrior had fallen by her hand, some burnt badly by her power. The lone survivor reached down to brush a brunette lock away. Though she had never met her in this life, the girl knew much of this tall, green-eyed fighter. One who never backed down or abandoned any.  
  
Close by, another warrior had fallen; this warrior's weapon, her brain and ice. Around her body lay half frozen beasts with limbs broken and shattered into icy shards. Crystallized blood gave a 'popping' sound when crushed beneath the survivor's boots, breaking the cold, hard silence that encased the Moon. The girl stopped by the body of the brilliant young woman who had sought to improve the life of all she met. She had been the first to fall, but not because she was a defensive warrior. No, the enemy had purposely hunted her first. They attacked her knowing that she was the key to the formation, she directed the forces and guided her fellow senshi. Once she was down, the others found themselves quickly overwhelmed.  
  
The young woman shook her head sadly and continued passed the fallen warriors. They were all so young.  
  
Beyond the masses of carcasses, stood the shattered and once magnificent Palace. Its once white marble walls now stained a deep crimson. Above her, dark, turbulent clouds eddied and rumbled in anger and grief at the death and horror that had visited all the worlds and moons of the solar system. Some said clouds on the Moon were impossible, but are not grieving planets impossible too? From where she stood, the girl could see the young princess that would have grown into the next monarch of the Moon. Closing her eyes she looked away, her hand tightening on her glaive. As her fist clenched around the hard pole, she forced the rising anger back down, her jaw clenching with the effort.  
  
Now she knew what must be done. The silence had to be called to wash away the carnage and death. The world must begin anew with no remembrance of this atrocity. The reborn soldiers would know of it, but mankind must not continue like this. Too much death had visited upon the worlds of the system.  
  
Near the young princess lay the fierce and ardent warrior of fire. She had fallen and fought with her dying breath to protect her princess. She lay with burnt husks strewn all about her, all enemies falling to her fiery temper and power. The scent of burned flesh hung in the air mixing with that of death.  
  
The young warrior felt a stinging sensation in her eyes, a telltale sign of tears, but she refused to let them fall. She closed her eyes until the feeling had passed. When she opened them again, she again surveyed the land before her. Ignoring the carnage and bloodshed before her, she searched for only one other. The last warrior; she knew better than to hope to find anyone alive. Yet, the urge to at least say good-bye was too great of a demand to ignore and so she searched.  
  
~There's no time for us~  
  
Carefully picking her way through the carcasses, the girl slipped through what had once been the royal gardens, now burnt and ruined. She carefully climbed the steps up one of the protective walls, cracked and crumbling from the press of the invading forces and loss of the Ginsuishou's support. From her vantage point she could see the battlefield much clearer. She could see where the invaders had landed and where the lines and formations had been broken. She could now clearly see where each of the senshi had made their last stands. Including the one she now sought.  
  
~There's no place for us~  
  
Quickly storing away a few points of reference, she turned and descended the stairs swiftly and made her way to the small crater in the Moon's surface. In small cleared area lay a young woman, half leaning up against part of the broken wall. The girl stopped short of the young woman, her violet eyes showing a deep sorrow and pain. She felt her chest tighten in anguish and felt as though an icy hand gripped her heart. Her mind screamed at the injustice of it all as her heart cried for the love she had lost. Stepping closer and falling to her knees beside the beautiful golden haired warrior, the glaive slipping from her numb fingers to fall next to her.  
  
~What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us~  
  
Stretching out a trembling hand, she lightly touched the young woman's face, wiping away blood from a still fresh wound. Then, she reached out and pulled the older girl to her. As she cradled the young woman she closed her eyes and fought the tears no longer. One lone tear made its way down her cheek, and she made no move to brush it aside. "No," she whispered, her voice hoarse and taunt with emotion.  
  
~Who wants to live forever~  
  
When she felt the hand caress her cheek and brush the tear away, she thought she was imagining it. She thought the movement against her chest was her mind making her desires solid. But when she heard the soft voice speak gently to her, she knew this was no dream. "Do not cry for me, my dear, sweet raven." The girl opened her eyes and stared in disbelief, causing the other to smile. She coughed weakly, "I haven't much time left, but I am glad that you came."  
  
~Who wants to live forever...?~  
  
"Shhh, don't speak then. Save what strength you have," the younger girl whispered.  
  
~Oh ooo oh~  
  
The blond shook her head, her crystal blue eyes smiling all the while. "For what?" She reached up and touched the younger woman's face, as if trying to trace and memorise the other's features one last time. "I tried to come back, you know. To see you again. I wanted to see you one last time.my Saturn."  
  
~There's no chance for us~  
  
Shaking her head, the one called Saturn smiled sadly. "No, it was impossible. It was forbidden to see me in the first place. There was no time for us. What time we had was stolen and never meant to be."  
  
~It's all decided for us~  
  
"Perhaps, but that should not mean that you should have to exist merely as a back up plan," the older girl said fiercely despite her frailty.  
  
~This world has only one sweet moment set-aside for us~  
  
Saturn laughed, "You always hated my fate more than me. Venus. I know that my destiny has been to wait until I am needed. I know this and accept it. Why can you not?"  
  
~Who wants to live forever~  
  
"Because it sucks and is unfair!" she growled.  
  
~Who wants to live forever~  
  
Again the dark-haired girl laughed, "Life is never fair."  
  
~Ooh~  
  
The blond girl felt her throat tighten as the fight for life became too difficult, her breath coming in short, laboured gasps now. "I'm sorry, Raven. I wanted more time."  
  
~Who dares to live forever~  
  
The girl shook her head, "No, we used the time we were given, that was all we could do."  
  
~Oh oo who, when love must die~  
  
"I will find you again," Venus murmured fiercely. "No matter where you are, in the next lifetime I will find you and we will be together."  
  
~But touch my tears with your lips~  
  
Smiling sadly, Saturn reached up and brushed aside the golden bangs and placed a soft kiss on Venus' forehead, "Of course we will." The older girl reached up to touch Saturn's cheek and drew her to her. Bending down, the smaller girl brushed her lips against Venus' softly and gently and first.  
  
~Touch my world with your fingertips~  
  
Staring up at the younger woman's face, the blond leader of the senshi met the eyes of the woman she should not have loved. It was prohibited to go to Saturn and yet she had broken the rules and had done so anyway. She didn't know what she would find on the forbidden planet, what she found was beyond anything she had dreamed. A paradise known to none and untouched by the greed and evil of the universe. A pure planet; no one would know that the Senshi of Silence slept there. Her coming had actually awoken the sleeping warrior, though she knew that it was not her time to call the Silence. Instead, what time they had stolen had been spent with each other. And though she knew that there was no time or place for them, Venus had fallen in love with the one she could not have.  
  
~And we can have forever~  
  
"Forever is our today," she whispered, her lips brushing Saturn's before she reached up and kissed the younger girl with all of the love and passion she felt for her.  
  
~And we can love forever~  
  
As Venus exhaled for the last time, Saturn hugged her to her. Even after she knew the other was gone Saturn sat, cradling the body of the one she had dared to love. The older girl had come and visited her world when none had set foot on it in centuries and taught her so many things. Of life. And of love. Saturn dropped her head and let her dark hair fall in front of her face. Tears slid down her cheeks, her mind screamed in anguish, and her heart shattered. The girl looked up again when she felt drops of water begin to fall. Drops of rain fell as she stared up at the sky, mixing with her tears.  
  
~Forever is our today~  
  
'Don't cry for me, love. Remember we will have forever, and we will meet again.' Saturn smiled softly as she heard the words from Venus. When she looked down again she found the body to be gone. Quickly glancing around, she noticed from where she sat that the young man that had fallen near Venus too had disappeared. Then she heard the soft, elegant voice in her head, instantly knowing it to be Serenity. 'You shall see them in the future. You too shall be reborn Saturn, and not bound to sleep forever until you are needed.'  
  
~Who wants to live forever~  
  
Saturn nodded, knowing the Queen would know and stood, gathering her glaive with her. The silence may come and quiet the chaos of the world, but life would begin anew and they would all have a chance at living again. Closing her eyes and bringing the glaive upright, she whispered, "Who waits forever anyway?"  
  
~Who wants to live forever~  
  
Pulling the power to her she called upon her final and ultimate attack. Whispering the three words that all dreaded, she called the Silence upon the solar system, quieting the chaos and evil that had taken control.  
  
~Forever is our today~  
  
"Death Reborn Revolution."  
  
~Who waits forever anyway?~  
  
~~~~~  
  
And the lesson today: Remove the first disk from the drive before trying to insert the second one...and remember how to spell disk. (Don't screw up and try spelling it with a 'c') *thumps head on desk repeatedly and groans* Oh, boy. Me and my typos. The difference one letter makes.  
  
Now that I am done making a complete fool of myself.I offer this.  
  
This is the songfic that I mentioned in my Boogie fic. It has occupied me for sometime now (a few days here and there) but I sat down to and wrote it or today and have to say that I am quite proud and happy with it.  
  
It is set to Queen's 'Who Wants To Live Forever?' and is basically and end of the Silver Millennium as Saturn saw it. It is also shoujo-ai because it is also her good-bye to the one she loved. I know, she wasn't awake then, *grin* don't you just love fan fiction? I have always loved the song and wanted to use it because it is one of those that gets to you and makes you feel. I, at first, considered something with the Ami/Mako pairing but Ezri and I came up with this instead. I just hope I did the song justice.  
  
Anyway, without further adieu: my first songfic. Let me know what you think. If I got any details too terribly wrong then tell me and I will see what I can do to correct them.  
  
Thankee kindly, ~~Ayrki Self-dubbed Queen of Typos and Lurker Extraordinaire 


End file.
